Adaptive bit rate (ABR) content is transported over Internet Protocol (IP) networks using Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP). ABR content may also be encrypted using Digital Rights Management (DRM) techniques to prevent content theft. This renders the content indistinguishable from regular web pages, which are also transported using HTTP. As a result, IP routers along the path to the consumer may not be able to implement techniques for facilitating high quality delivery based on service differentiation, potentially causing an unsatisfactory service experience for consumers, in addition to imposing new requirements on video providers and network operators.
In general, current trends towards “anytime, anywhere, and on any device” video consumption are driving the majority of video traffic away from the traditional “linear TV” model and, by and large, delivery of such on-demand traffic is being effectuated using ABR formats. Although techniques such as Deep Packet Inspection (DPI) have been available, they do not work for the ABR content flows that are typically delivered under DRM protection.